With regard to Personal Protective Eyewear (PPE) technologies, a major occupational hazard in high risk industrial sectors such as manufacturing, mining, construction, warehousing, environmental remediation/- cleanup and biomedical cleanup (e.g. in Ebola work), but one which has received very limited attention to date, is that associated with the worker transitioning from very bright to dark areas; fogging of the PPE exacerbates the situation. Per recent OSHA statistics, the number of fatal accidents potentially caused by light/dark (L/D) plus fogging issues may be up to 35% of the total (4,383 in 2012, 3.2/100,000 workers), with non-fatal accidents having a similar proportion. In biohazard work, the suit wearer critically needs automated, hands-free L/D plus antifogging control. Current PPE technologies for L/D control (e.g. photochromics changing color with UV light, not working indoors or in cars), clip-on sunshades or extra sunglasses, and for antifogging (e.g. superhydrophilic coatings or double-pane polycarbonate), are all grossly inadequate. Indeed, the US Army Public Health Command specifically prohibits photochromics or clip-ons for military personnel. Now in very recent prior and ongoing work, this firm has developed and patented a new electrochromics technology, based on unique, matched-dual-polymer Conducting Polymer electrochromics (which change color with small, e.g. 5 VDC, voltage); this has excellent performance, overcoming drawbacks preventing practical, commercial electrochromic eyewear heretofore. Typical performance: L/D contrast 1% to 70% (vs. air reference); thin (< 0.4 mm), flexible, durable construction; unique applied-voltage algorithm residing on an inexpensive (<$8) Microcontroller yielding switching times of < 2 s L?D, ~instantaneous D?L; automated- function (photosensor-based, rechargeable Li battery-powered); very low power (72 h with 12 L/D/L switches per h before batteries need recharging; 15 W/cm2, +/- 3.0 VDC); conforming to ANSI Z87.1-2010 and US military (APEL) specifications. Furthermore, this firm has also developed a unique, active defogging technology. In the Phase I work, these two technologies (electrochromics + defogging) were combined, with spectacles/-goggles demonstrated having excellent electrochromic performance, active defogging in < 4 seconds, and very low power consumption. A preliminary CAD design for final-form eyewear was arrived at. Proposed Phase II work will: (1) Further optimize performance of these spectacles/goggles, including control, power consumption, defog performance. (2) Demonstrate their function with full-body biomedical suits. (3) Design and set up a semi-automated, pilot production line for 100 spectacles/-goggles per month, leveraging the firm?s just-initiated commercial production of its standard (not defogging) electrochromic sunglasses. (4) Establish commercialization tie-ups with partners identified. If successful, the inexpensive (<$80) product resulting from this work will be the first commercially viable electrochromics + defogging eyewear, drastically upgrading PPE. Ancillary markets (skiwear, motor sports, bicycling, football, military) may further lower cost.